Meditações Diárias
thumb|left|400px =Meditações Diárias - Jesus a preciosa graça= William G. Johnsson Milagre no Everest '' Aproximou-se, enfaixou-lhe as feridas, derramando nelas vinho e óleo. Depois colocou‑o sobre o seu próprio animal, levou-o para uma hospedaria e cuidou dele. Lucas 10:34'' O Monte Everest, a montanha mais alta do planeta Terra, a 8.850 metros de altitude, revela a natureza humana de maneira contrastante. Ali são expostos o melhor e o pior, a coragem e a covardia entre aqueles que se aventuram a alcançar o pico. Todo ano muitos tentam e todo ano muitos morrem. Devido às condições extremas, aqueles que sucumbem próximo ao topo são simplesmente deixados ali. Os alpinistas passam por cadáveres ao longo do percurso que leva ao cume. Em 25 de maio de 2006, Lincoln Hall, um montanhista de 50 anos de idade, chegou ao topo do Everest. No caminho de volta, entretanto, algo terrível aconteceu: o corpo de Hall recusou-se a prosseguir. Os dois sherpas que o acompanhavam tentaram por nove horas fazer com que ele descesse a montanha, mas Hall simplesmente não se movia. A vida dos sherpas agora corria perigo. Convencidos de que o homem deitado na neve estava morto, cutucaram-lhe os olhos, mas não obtiveram resposta. Pegaram a mochila de Hall, o oxigênio, a comida e a água e o deixaram caído a 8.534 metros de altitude. Densas trevas e amargura acompanhadas por 29 ºC negativos cobriram o Monte Everest. Na Austrália, a esposa de Hall e os dois filhos adolescentes receberam a notícia de que o esposo e pai havia falecido poucos metros abaixo do pico. Na manhã seguinte, o guia Dan Mazur se aproximou do local. Seus clientes e ele estavam apenas a duas horas do topo. Foi nesse momento que se depararam com uma cena anormal: um homem sentando na neve – cabeça, mãos e peito descobertos! O estranho disse: “Imagino que esteja surpreso em me ver.” Era Lincoln Hall. Ele havia sido dado como morto, mas, contrariando todas as expectativas, sobreviveu. Estava sofrendo alucinações, retirava as luvas e movia‑se para frente e para trás entre dois abismos. Outros dois alpinistas se aproximaram. Dan os chamou, mas eles desviaram o olhar e murmuraram: “Não falamos inglês.” E continuaram andando. Naquele instante o sonho de três homens de atingir o topo do Monte Everest se desvaneceu para que Lincoln Hall pudesse viver. Dan e seus clientes ficaram ao lado de Lincoln por quatro horas até que a equipe de resgate chegasse. Esta história tem dimensões bíblicas. Trata-se da história do bom samaritano num cenário moderno. Acima de tudo, é um estudo de caso da graça inacreditável, inesperada e salvadora de Deus. Condutos da Graça '' Afinal de contas, quem é Apolo? Quem é Paulo? Apenas servos por meio dos quais vocês vieram a crer, conforme o ministério que o Senhor atribuiu a cada um. 1 Coríntios 3:5'' A igreja de Corinto estava dividida. Alguns membros diziam: “Sigo Paulo”; outros afirmavam: “Sigo Apolo”; e outros ainda declaravam: “Sigo Pedro”. Alguns até mesmo diziam: “Sigo Cristo”. Juraram lealdade aos líderes e lhes atribuíram a posição de mestres espirituais. Essa ainda é a tendência humana. A grande tendência hoje é seguir as celebridades. Na igreja, corremos o risco de cair no mesmo modo mundano de pensar ao exaltarmos pregadores, professores, doutores ou qualquer outro indivíduo que atraia a admiração que unicamente Jesus merece. “Não”, disse Paulo, “Apolo, eu e todos os outros líderes somos apenas servos, instrumentos usados pelo Senhor para transmitir a Sua mensagem.” Tanto os líderes quanto os membros jamais devem se esquecer disso. Ellen White utilizou uma palavra muito interessante para descrever nossa função: devemos ser “esmoleres de Sua graça”, distribuindo o dom da salvação aos necessitados que não podem salvar-se (Mensagens Escolhidas, v. 1, p. 168). Isso é necessário especialmente nas grandes cidades, locais em que a maioria vive hoje e onde muitos se sentem solitários, cansados, frustrados e buscando uma razão para viver. Mas também devemos repartir a graça com todos os habitantes de qualquer parte do planeta, pois o mundo inteiro precisa desesperadamente de esperança e nova vida que apenas Deus pode conceder. Quer seja no púlpito diante da congregação, perante as crianças numa sala de aula, ao lado de um paciente na mesa de cirurgia, entre os amigos ou colegas de trabalho, Deus deseja que sejamos condutos da graça. Os condutos, porém, podem ser bloqueados. Sofrem corrosão, ficam entupidos de tal forma que praticamente nada consegue passar por eles. Ou, na linguagem eletrônica, a estática atrapalha o sinal ou o sinal é interrompido continuamente. Quero ser um conduto eficiente da graça de Deus. Não quero me perder num comportamento centrado em satisfazer a mim mesmo. Quero que a Sua graça flua através da minha vida de maneira livre e desimpedida. Desejo que o sinal divino seja transmitido em alto e bom som. Perdido, me Encontrou! '' Esta afirmação é fiel e ... Jesus veio ao mundo para salvar os pecadores, dos quais eu sou o pior. 1 Timóteo 1:15'' Oh, graça excelsa de Jesus! Perdido, me encontrou! Estando cego, me fez ver; Da morte me livrou! Entoado por congregações e corais, tocado na gaita de foles ou executado por um solista a cappella, “Graça Excelsa” (HASD, nº 208) é um dos hinos mais queridos de todos os tempos. Tanto a letra quanto a melodia atingem o íntimo de nosso ser com poder sem medida. John Newton compôs “Graça Excelsa” provavelmente entre 1760 e 1770 em Olney, Inglaterra. A origem do hino na vida de Newton, no entanto, é bem mais antiga. Nascido em Londres em 24 de julho de 1725, Newton era filho do capitão de um navio mercantil que viajava pelas águas do Mediterrâneo. Aos 11 anos, John se uniu ao pai e fez cinco viagens ao seu lado. Aos 19 anos, John se alistou no H.M.S. Harwich, um navio de guerra. Desertou, mas logo foi recapturado, açoitado publicamente e rebaixado de posto, passando a servir como marinheiro comum. A seu próprio pedido, começou a trabalhar num navio negreiro que realizava viagens para Serra Leoa. Finalmente, Newton se tornou o capitão de seu próprio navio, também um navio negreiro. Irreligioso e libertino, logo abandonou as convicções religiosas incutidas por sua mãe. Foi então que, em 10 de maio de 1748, experimentou a salvação de Deus – duas vezes. Seu navio foi apanhado por uma tempestade violenta. Temendo que a vida da tripulação e o navio se perdessem, clamou: “Senhor, tenha misericórdia de nós!” Deus livrou da destruição John e o navio. Mais tarde em sua cabine, refletiu no que havia dito e passou a crer que Deus usou a tempestade para revelar-lhe Sua graça. Pelo resto da vida, John Newton celebrou a data de 10 de maio de 1748 como o dia de sua conversão. A graça o libertou e seu temor levou. A graça libertou-me assim, E meu temor levou. O Restante da História '' Mas, pela graça de Deus, sou o que sou, e Sua graça para comigo não foi inútil; antes, trabalhei mais do que todos eles; contudo, não eu, mas a graça de Deus comigo. 1 Coríntios 15:10'' A história que descreve a conversão de John Newton – homem irreligioso, libertino e negociante de escravos – após ter clamado a Deus ao ver seu navio quase afundar já foi muitas vezes contada. Porém, há muito mais detalhes nessa história extraordinária. Aos 25 anos, John se casou com Mary Catlett, por quem fora apaixonado durante muitos anos. Quatro anos mais tarde, desistiu da vida de capitão marítimo e se tornou medidor de marés em Liverpool, Inglaterra. Ali entrou em contato com George Whitefield, um grande pregador, e também com John Wesley, fundador do metodismo. John Newton decidiu se tornar pastor. Enfrentou momentos difíceis no início, mas finalmente foi ordenado ministro da Igreja da Inglaterra e recebeu o chamado para pastorear a paróquia de Olney, em Buckinghamshire. Multidões se juntavam para ouvi-lo pregar; a igreja precisou ser ampliada. Logo Newton estava pregando em outras partes do país. Vários anos depois, o poeta William Cowper se estabeleceu em Olney. Sua chegada e a amizade que travou com Newton resultaram num novo e mais amplo ministério. Cowper auxiliava Newton nos cultos realizados em Olney e em outros lugares também. Juntos deram início a uma série de reuniões de oração semanais com o objetivo de compor novos hinos em cada um dos encontros. Como resultado, foram publicadas várias edições do Olney Hymns de Olney. A primeira delas foi lançada em 1779 com 68 hinos compostos por Cowper e 280 por Newton. “Graça Excelsa” (HASD, nº 208), sem dúvida, é o hino mais conhecido de John Newton, mas ele também compôs vários outros hinos dos quais gostamos e cantamos até hoje. “A Semana Já Passou” (HASD, nº 529) e “Grandes Coisas, Mui Gloriosas” (HASD, nº 557) são dois exemplos. Em 1780, Newton se mudou de Olney para Londres. Ali atraiu a atenção de grandes multidões e influenciou muitas pessoas, inclusive William Wilberforce, que se tornou líder da campanha abolicionista. Newton continuou pregando até o último ano de sua vida, quando estava com 82 anos e cego. Que linda história sobre a graça divina! A graça liberta. A graça transforma. Graça excelsa, sem dúvida! Recebendo Sem Merecer '' Assim também vocês, quando tiverem feito tudo o que lhes for ordenado, devem dizer: “Somos servos inúteis; apenas cumprimos o nosso dever”. Lucas 17:10'' Eu sempre o observava transitando vagarosamente pelo campus em sua cadeira de rodas. Um chapéu protegia a cabeça e as orelhas. Os pés ficavam bem agasalhados e as mãos bem aquecidas com luvas. Ele mesmo se empurrava no inverno rigoroso de Michigan, Estados Unidos, em direção à sala de aula. Há vários anos, a esclerose múltipla acometeu Dave. A princípio, ele sentiu os efeitos da doença nos pés, depois nos tornozelos e mais tarde nas pernas. Na ocasião em que frequentou minhas aulas, suas mãos estavam começando a endurecer. Escrevia tentando controlar os fortes espasmos nas mãos e realizava as provas datilografando com dificuldade numa máquina de escrever sobre a cadeira de rodas. – Como vai, Dave? – eu costumava perguntar àquela figura muito bem agasalhada que se esforçava para se movimentar pelo corredor. – O Senhor é bom! – ele sempre respondia com um sorriso. Certo dia, ele me entregou uma citação de uma de suas autoras prediletas, Ellen White: “Àquele que se contenta em receber sem merecer, que sente que nunca poderá recompensar tal amor, que põe de lado toda dúvida e descrença e achega-se como uma criancinha aos pés de Jesus, todos os tesouros do amor infinito são um presente eterno e gratuito” (Signs of the Times, 28 de fevereiro de 1906). – Sou eu – Dave acrescentou. – Não tenho nada para oferecer a Deus. Olhe para mim! Não mereço nada. Mas me contento em receber sem merecer. Não é maravilhoso? Durante os dois anos em que Dave frequentou o campus, nunca o ouvi reclamar. A esclerose múltipla arruinou seu corpo e destruiu seu casamento, mas ele jamais lamentou: “Por que eu?” Sempre repetia: “O Senhor é bom!” O Senhor é bom. Se pudéssemos enxergar-nos como realmente somos, perceberíamos que não temos nada para oferecer a Jesus. Isso vale tanto para aqueles que já se tornaram cristãos quanto para aqueles que ainda não se converteram. Todos os nossos atos de justiça são como trapos de imundícia diante da Sua santidade (Is 64:6); nossas obras e o desempenho de nosso dever não são grande coisa e, certamente, não são suficientes para recebermos a aprovação de Deus. Mas a graça permite que recebamos aquilo que não merecemos – e não aquilo que deveríamos receber. Àquele que se contenta com a graça, àquele que não busca a exaltação própria, o céu abre as comportas do reservatório de bênçãos divinas. Contento-me em receber sem merecer? Um Cântico Novo '' Eles cantavam um cântico novo diante do trono, dos quatro seres viventes e dos anciãos. Ninguém podia aprender o cântico, a não ser os cento e quarenta e quatro mil que haviam sido comprados da Terra. Apocalipse 14:3'' Estou sentado na quarta fileira de bancos da grande sala de concertos, totalmente paralisado pelos sons que emanam do solista. Ele é nada para ser admirado; ele é tudo para ser admirado. Baixo e barrigudo, tem os cabelos grisalhos. O rosto traz as marcas do tempo. As pernas envoltas em braçadeiras metálicas arrastam-se sem vida enquanto ele se movimenta com dificuldade em direção ao palco. O maestro o acompanha carregando seu violino e o arco. Com grande esforço (enquanto o auditório prende a respiração), o solista sobe à plataforma acima do palco e se acomoda na cadeira que lhe foi designada. Seu rosto, no entanto, é maravilhoso e ilumina-se ao menear a cabeça agradecendo os aplausos e os cumprimentos de todos por sua participação. Esse é um homem compassivo, bondoso, terno – e muito corajoso. Seu rosto revela o poder da graça para superar imensas adversidades. O maestro Leonard Slatkin ergue a batuta e a Orquestra Sinfônica Nacional começa a tocar as primeiras notas musicais do concerto para violino de Beethoven. Essa obra magnífica, composta em 1805, é longa e difícil e estabeleceu um novo padrão de avaliação. Afinal, é o concerto para violino de Beethoven. Após essa obra-prima, o compositor não intentou outra. Todos os olhares estão pregados no homenzinho sentado à cadeira dobradiça de onde emanam sons celestiais – Itzhak Perlman. Ninguém se lembra mais das pernas paralisadas ou das muletas. Um dom maravilhoso está sendo partilhado. Ele toca com os olhos fechados e suas expressões faciais mudam constantemente à medida que vive a música. O concerto continua. Por quatro minutos ele é uma voz única e isolada, a orquestra em silêncio, o som do violino elevando-se ao céu. Então, tudo acaba. O auditório coloca-se em pé, gritando: “Bravo!” Ele olha ao redor, quase surpreso em ver o público. Seu rosto transparece o cansaço. Pega as muletas e esforça-se para descer da plataforma e depois do palco. O auditório, em pé, pede repetidamente que volte. Todo cristão possui um cântico que apenas ele pode cantar. Você possui o seu, eu o meu. Num contexto mais amplo, cada pessoa na Terra toca uma música que apenas ela pode tocar. Haveremos de cantar naquele dia maravilhoso e contar a história: “Salvos pela graça!” O Acampante Celestial '' A Palavra tornou-Se carne e sangue e mudou-Se para a vizinhança. Vimos a glória com nossos próprios olhos, a glória única, como Pai, como Filho, generoso por dentro e por fora, verdadeiro do começo ao fim. João1:14, The Message'' O texto bíblico de hoje literalmente diz: “E a Palavra tornou-Se carne e armou Sua tenda entre nós.” Jesus foi o acampante celestial que veio do Céu para ficar conosco por um tempo. Ele já existia muito antes de nascer como o bebê de Maria e, após Sua morte no Calvário, reassumiu a função que exercia desde a eternidade. “Ninguém jamais subiu ao Céu, a não ser Aquele que veio do Céu: o Filho do homem” (Jo 3:13). À medida que Sua morte se aproximava, Jesus disse aos Seus amigos: “Eu vim do Pai e entrei no mundo; agora deixo o mundo e volto para o Pai” (Jo 16:28). Ele deixou a glória celestial, onde miríades de anjos atendiam às Suas ordens, para sofrer entre nós. Tornou-se o mais humilde dos humildes – nasceu numa manjedoura, viajou em um barco emprestado, montou um jumento que não era Seu, foi sepultado num sepulcro doado. Mas sabia que seria por pouco tempo. Ele não veio para ficar; estava apenas acampando aqui. Quanto realizou em tão pouco tempo! “Deus ordenou a Moisés acerca de Israel: ‘E Me farão um santuário, e habitarei no meio deles’ (Êx 25:8), e habitou no santuário, no meio de Seu povo. Durante toda a fatigante peregrinação deles no deserto, o símbolo de Sua presença os acompanhou. Assim Cristo estabeleceu Seu tabernáculo no meio de nosso acampamento humano. Estendeu Sua tenda ao lado dos homens, para que pudesse viver entre nós, e tornar-nos familiarizados com Seu caráter e vida divinos. ‘O Verbo Se fez carne, e habitou entre nós, e vimos a Sua glória, como a glória do Unigênito do Pai, cheio de graça e de verdade’ (Jo 1:14). Desde que Cristo veio habitar entre nós, sabemos que Deus conhece nossas provações, e Se compadece de nossas dores. Todo filho e filha de Adão pode compreender que nosso Criador é o amigo dos pecadores. Pois em toda doutrina de graça, toda promessa de alegria, todo ato de amor, toda atração divina apresentada na vida do Salvador na Terra, vemos ‘Deus conosco’ (Mt 1:23)” (Ellen G. White, O Desejado de Todas as Nações, p. 23, 24). Celebridade '' Porque um menino nos nasceu, um filho nos foi dado, e o governo está sobre os Seus ombros. E Ele será chamado Maravilhoso Conselheiro, Deus Poderoso, Pai Eterno, Príncipe da Paz. Isaías 9:6'' Nossa era se tornou aficionada por celebridades. Pegamos um homem e uma mulher comuns que possuem certa habilidade (ou nem tanto) em cantar e tocar e os posicionamos no centro das atenções. Selecionamos atletas talentosos e passamos a considerá-los semideuses. Multidões buscam banhar-se no reflexo de sua glória. Enfrentam horas de fila para vê-los de relance (oh, que alegria e emoção!) ou para conseguir uma assinatura rabiscada num pedaço de papel. Uma indústria enorme se beneficia com o fanatismo pelas celebridades: fã-clubes, adornos, vestuário, brinquedos e inúmeros outros produtos e serviços. Senhoras e senhores, apresento-lhes uma celebridade verdadeira, um Homem que nunca será considerado traidor ou enganador, cujo segredo de vida não corresponde às aclamações da mídia. Apresento-lhes Jesus de Nazaré. Boris Pasternak em sua obra clássica, Doutor Jivago, retratou um pouco do profundo impacto desse Homem que ofusca todas as outras “celebridades”. “Roma era um mercado de deuses emprestados e povos conquistados, uma loja de venda de saldos de dois andares, a terra e o céu, uma massa de imundície torcida num nó triplo como uma obstrução intestinal. Dácios, hérulos, citas, samaritanos, hiperboreanos, rodas pesadas sem travas, olhos afundados no excesso de gordura, sodomia, imperadores iletrados, peixes alimentados pela carne de escravos instruídos. Havia mais pessoas no mundo do que nunca, todas aglomeradas nos corredores do Coliseu, e todas desgraçadas. “Então, nessa pilha sem sentido de ouro e mármore, Ele veio, iluminado e revestido de uma aura, enfaticamente humana, deliberadamente provincial, galileu, e naquele momento os deuses e as nações cessaram de ser e o homem passou a ser – o homem-carpinteiro, o homem-arador, o homem-pastor com seu rebanho de ovelhas ao pôr do sol, o homem que não soa em nada orgulhoso, o homem que com gratidão é celebrado em todas as canções de ninar das mães e em todas as galerias de arte ao redor do mundo.” Jesus, Senhor do Céu e da Terra, Criador e Salvador, eu Te aceito como Senhor de minha vida. Caminha ao meu lado neste dia e coloca-me sob o Teu cuidado.